


One Saved Message [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voicemail fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunting accident puts Sam out of commission for a couple of days, Dean decides to surprise his brother with a new phone, since his old one is toast. Even better is when he finds that he’s been able to save all of Sam’s old information and restore it to his cell. That’s when he discovers an old voicemail that Sam has kept saved for the last two and a half years…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saved Message [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Saved Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210807) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20One%20Saved%20Message.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 33m58s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20One%20Saved%20Message.m4b) | **Size:** 36.9 MB | **Duration:** 33m58s 

  
---|---


End file.
